Secret of a Demon
by Druneia Serai
Summary: AU. She left London to prevent being hunted after using her powers to protect herself from a human. In America, she meets her mate and the love of her life, but will her past come back to haunt her? DXS Rated T for very mild swearing and implications...
1. Chapter 1

** Hi peeps! How've ya been? I'm writing this cause I'm sick and bored as hell. Annnd I'm listening to Avenged Sevenfold (Mentioning this even though it has NOTHING to do with what's going on here. XD) Anyway…. Yeah I'm just going to write now.**

**DISCLAIMED! I OWN NOTHING! (Well, technically I own the plotline, but heaven help you if you try to touch it.)**

**OH! Anyone who saw a story with the same name up just under a year ago, this is what happened to it. I was completely dissatisfied with my original plotline so I decided to switch it up. A lot. This is an AU. (Obviously.) For those of you who don't know what an AU is, (Don't laugh, I've met people who don't know.) an AU is an Alternate Universe setting. **

**Sam, Danny, Tucker and everyone else in their grade are sixteen. You can figure out the rest of the ages from there. (Not that you need to, this fic is almost entirely Danny, Sam and Tucker.) I decided to age them a little bit for REASONS.**

Chapter 1

She loved this feeling. This feeling of adrenalin rushing like wildfire through her veins, of her heart beat accelerating. The wind buffeted against her in a futile attempt to stop her advancement through the air. Her wings beat in a steady rhythm that propelled her silently through the night sky above the city. Dark clouds drifted leisurely around her, the moisture coming off of them thickening the air.

The streets of London shone dully below her. Grimy street lamps were lit to serve as light for the few souls that dared to wander through the dangerous night. The ancient city was never kind to those who stayed from their homes past dusk. The few people that she could see on the shady cobblestone streets were dark characters; muggers and murderers looking for the next unfortunate soul to attack, and harlots looking for their next paycheck.

The succubus drifted from the sky and landed in a small alley a few blocks away from her house. Her family lived in the most expensive part of the cramped city, but it was still just as dangerous, if not more so, than the poorer area of the massive metropolis. Her body glowed dark purple for a brief moment and then it faded, taking all of the succubus's ghost features with it. She stepped out of the alley cautiously in hopes that she could make it home without being spotted.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side that night. A man across the street spotted her and waved at her while sporting a twisted smile. Fearing nothing, the succubus-turned-human stepped into the orange glow of the street lamp. Her combat boots and spiked belt shone menacingly in the lamplight. Her black skirt and form fitting tank top only served to enhance her feminine features and the sleek muscle that covered her body. The man licked his lips until he met her eyes. Two identical pools of amethyst glinted angrily as she took in the brazen man.

He was tall, even at a distance she could tell that he towered over her, but his thin frame took away from the menacing factor that his height gave him. His clothes were nothing more than rags. The fabric was worn through in some areas and torn in others. The original colors were undistinguishable because of the thick layer of dirt that coated the articles, leaving them a nasty grayish-brown color. The stranger's face was dirty as well, but what caught the girl's eyes were the silvery scars scattered across the rugged flesh. This man was a fighter, which meant she was in trouble. His less than innocent intensions were completely displayed when he shifted his arm into his sleeve, a common move to pull a weapon. Her muscles prepared for action without her consent. As soon as he made his move, she would run. No matter how fast he was, she was faster.

The gun was drawn in one swift movement, but she was already running. Her combat boots made a considerable amount of noise as she fled down the street and she cursed her choice of footwear. She considered screaming for help, but decided against it. Not only would it ruin her reputation as the tough chick that no one wants to screw with, but it would raise questions as to why she was out at three o'clock in the morning. She couldn't rely on her ghost form, unless… She wheeled around to face her assailant and planted her feet firmly against the earth. Fire sparked at her fingertips, but she restrained herself. Now was not the time to use her element.

The man slowed to a stop not two meters away from her and flashed her another twisted smile. His rotten teeth could be seen easily and she had to resist the urge to gag.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He purred. The girl raised an eyebrow in an act of defiance. He waved his gun in a menacing manner, but she felt no fear. She answered him anyway.

"Sam." The man advanced slowly. He the hunter and she was his pray. Little did he know that the hunter was about to become the hunted.

"Now _Sam_," the flirtatious tone that he used to deliver her name forced her to lock her muscles in order not to shiver in disgust, "I just want to have a little fun. Then you can run home." His smirk was repulsing her more with each passing second, but she remained silent and beckoned him forward. His smirk widened even more as he closed the distance and lowered his head to kiss her. His lanky frame went rigid when his lips were mere centimeters away from her. The girl had opened her mouth and was inhaling a wispy blue substance that poured from between the frozen man's lips. Her purple eyes glowed golden as she continued to take the substance from the man.

After a few seconds, the succubus closed her lips and the blue mist that remained in the air returned to the man. He collapsed in an unceremonious heap on the ground and didn't move. Shallow breathing could be heard from his still form on the street. Satisfied that he was still alive, she continued towards her home. Her eyes were still glowing slightly when she entered her home a few minutes later.

**Done chapter 1. This should only be about 5 chapters… Just saying.**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Serai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note- Because I know nothing of American school schedules, I will be using the semester system used in Canada. (It's the only one I know and I'm too lazy to look any others up. Besides, life's a lot easier with only four classes at a time.)**

Chapter 2

If there was one thing that Daniel Fenton hated more than school, it was Dash Baxter. The unfortunate sixteen year old had fallen prey to Dash and his cruel pranks once again. He wasn't sure what had set the star quarterback off this time, probably failing a test or something along those lines, but he was sure that it hadn't warranted him getting shoved into the garbage can and rolled into the girl's washroom. Not only did he reek like garbage, but his face was red from being slapped so many times.

"Danny!" The raven haired teen looked up at the sound of his name. Running towards him was his best friend Tucker Foley. He was a techno geek in the school and dressed like one too. He wore a yellow long sleeved shirt, green cargo pants, hiking boots and his ever present red beret.

The techno geek jogged up to his long-time friend and gave him a quick once over. "What happened? Was it Dash?" The African-American asked with a frown. Danny nodded while pulling a rotten piece of food out of his hair.

"Dash thought it was funny to throw me in a garbage can and roll me into the girl's washroom." Danny grumbled with narrowed eyes.

"Oh man, the ladies room? I wish…" Tucker drooled as he zoned out. He shook his head to bring himself back to his senses. "Come on man, let's get you cleaned up." The pair trudged to the bathroom where they proceeded to spend the next block trying to get the awful stench of the raven haired teen.

When they arrived in second period, they were greeted by a very angry Mr. Lancer. The fat teacher glared at the two sheepish teens as they slipped into the room. As they got settled in their usual seats at the back of the class, Mr. Lancer made his way to the back of the room.

"I want to see you two after class." He whispered angrily before returning to his place at the front of the class. Both males sighed unhappily.

"What do you want to say man?" Tucker asked quietly.

"I might as well tell him the truth. It's not like he can deny it when I reek of garbage."

"True. Man, you really have to stop getting into trouble."

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's not like I go looking for trouble. I just seem to be a magnet for it."

A petite girl walked over to the two males. "You must be the kid that got pushed into the girl's washroom in the garbage can." The girl laughed. "Do you mind if I join you?" Her voice was nothing like her body. It was strong, affirmative. The girl knew who she was and what she wanted. Danny took a minute to look at her. She wore heavy black combat boots, purple tights, a black and green plaid skirt that stopped at mid-thigh, and a black top that stopped just above her midriff. Her shoulder length hair fell in a heavy black curtain around her face, making her soft features more defined. A light layer of black makeup accentuated her features. Her purple lipstick covered lips pursed as she waited for their response.

Danny gave the new girl a flustered smile and gestured to the seat beside him. 'You're welcome to sit, but I'm sorry if I smell like garbage." His smile was sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Sam smirked and pulled out the chair beside him and promptly sat down, setting her books down beside her. Tucker adjusted his red beret and reached across Danny to shake the new girl's hand.

"The name's Tucker Foley. Or T.F. for Too Fine." He winked at her. She tried to stifle her laughter with her hand.

"Samantha Manson, but call me Sam if you want to keep your head. And you're not my type." She smirked at Tucker's comically executed dejected look.

"I guy can dream…." He gazed at the white board with a wistful look on his face. Danny laughed and offered her his hand, which she took happily.

Suddenly, they both froze. Fire raced through Danny's bloodstream, but it wasn't harming him. As far as he could tell, it was originating from the points were Sam's skin was touching his own. His chest constricted painfully with some unnamed emotion. For a few seconds, he couldn't move. Shocked amethyst eyes locked with widened crystalline blue and Danny was no longer frozen. He inhaled shakily and yanked his hand away.

"My name's Danny." He said hastily before turning his attention to Mr. Lancer at the front of the class and fighting to control his rapid pulse.

* * *

Sam was confused. Never in her life had she run into someone who could do that to her. She wasn't sure what it had felt like for him, but for her it had felt like ice was seeping into her blood. It was comforting, but it was also concerning. Her inner fire had not responded to the extreme chill that had refused to leave her core since the incident. Did it mean what she thought it meant? The teen sighed and pulled the top layer of her hair into a small ponytail and tied it up with a small green elastic.

She wasn't quite sure what to make of Danny. He was a good kid from what she could tell, but his behavior stumped her. Whenever there was a ghost around, a wisp of cold air would escape his mouth and he would jump up and make an excuse to leave the room. When he was gone, she could hear two ghosts fighting and her inner fire and the new cold feeling urged her to join the battle.

Tucker always seemed to cover for him, as if this was a normal occurrence for the sixteen year olds. She was curious and she wanted answers. Normally, she could care less, but if this weird connection brought her into this, she had a right to know what was up with Danny. Unfortunately, that also meant that he had a right to know what she was. She might have to wait for a while before she could talk to him though; both Tucker and Danny had gotten detention.

An hour later, the two boys fled the school. They looked exhausted. Their clothes were wrinkled and dirty; well, Danny's clothes were much dirtier than Tucker's, but not that it mattered. Sam stood quietly and walked over to the two boys.

"Danny!" Both boys jumped and wheeled around, their postures tense. The two boys gave her smiles; Tucker's was easygoing and relaxed while Danny's was tense and uneasy.

"Hi Sam." Sam nodded to Tucker before turning her full attention to Danny.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone." She clarified before either male could object. Tucker flashed Danny a grin before walking away.

"See you two later!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Once he was out of sight, Sam brought Danny to a secluded area in the nearby park. Confusion was written on the boy's face as he tried to understand what was going on. He opened his mouth to speak but Sam interrupted him.

"What was with earlier?" Sam wasn't normally one to pry, but she was willing to make an exception. Danny raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about Sam?" The succubus restrained a growl.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about Fenton." She hissed while grabbing his hand and stepping into his personal space. The blue eyed teen went rigid as her skin brushed against his. The icy feeling was back at full force. The breath left her lungs in a strangled gasp. There was something exhilarating about his touch. She looked up at him; she had known he was tall, but she had been unaware of how tall until she was forced to look up at him. An urge weaseled its way to the forefront of her mind and demanded that it be acted on. She wanted to raise herself up and kiss this strange boy that she barely knew.

As if he read her mind, his lips came crashing down on hers. Her eyes widened before she closed them and melted into the kiss. The kiss was brief and passionate, but it was completely fueled by instinct. They separated quickly, but Sam was still grasping Danny's hand. Danny looked alarmed as he searched for a reason to explain his rash behavior.

"You're not completely human, are you Danny?" Her voice was gentle, not accusing. A guarded look crossed his face and he pulled away from her grip. Fear flashed in his eyes as he stepped away from her. She whimpered at the loss of contact with the strange male. Before she could say anything else, he turned and ran. A broken gasp escaped her throat and she fell to her knees. The moment he had rejected her, she felt as if something had been torn from her heart.

**A.N. – Dash's prank was actually something that happened to my mom when she was in high school. XD The difference is that my mom's friends pushed her into the guys washroom and did that to her because it was her birthday. (It was meant in good fun. The garbage can was empty in my mom's case. That's what she got for being friends with a bunch of guys!) LOL! Danny was not so fortunate…. Ah well.**

**~Serai**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They didn't speak for almost two months after their kiss. Ever since that night, the succubus had yearned for the touch of the dreamy blue eyed boy. Sam wasn't sure what caused her to yearn for Danny's touch, but she knew that it had to do with the ice that had settled in her core alongside her fire. The ice had to have come from somewhere and whenever they brushed each other accidentally in the hallways of their school, the ice would flare to life and cause her chest to constrict painfully. With each passing day, the longing for him grew more prominent. It got to the point where she had to make a constant effort to launch herself at him and kiss him senseless whenever he was in her presence.

Eventually she asked Danny's friends, who had conveniently become her friends as well, why he was avoiding her and refused to speak to her. It seemed as if he hadn't opened up to any of them because none of them had the faintest idea why Danny kept his distance from the Goth.

It had taken her over month to get over the fact that Danny refused to so much as look at her, but she moved on and decided to look at some of the other males in the school. A silver haired jock named Elliot caught her eye. They started flirting with each other casually, nothing more than passing a note every so often or Elliot making a subtle move to hold her. Shortly after the flirting started, it stopped completely. Elliot now regarded her with fear and refused to make a move towards her. Sam figured that he had heard some rumor about before she had come to Amity Park and was turned off by it, so she didn't think much of it until she opened her locker door after fourth period almost a week later. Sitting in the top compartment of her locker was a medium sized necklace box and a neatly folded piece of paper. A small note was written on the paper in messy handwriting.

'_You are mine.'_ it read. Discreetly, she inhaled the scent of whoever had touched the paper before her and was pleasantly surprised to find it was Danny's scent that lingered on the note. She took the box and opened it slowly. Nestled between purple tissue paper was a narrow black choker. Attached to it was a small round pendant with the Yin Yang symbol on it, but instead of the traditional white and black, the colors were those of ice and flame. Sam recognized it immediately. Only succubae, or incubi, and their mates used these. They were a way for ghosts to distinguish who the succubae and incubi were mated to. Once a lust demon was mated, they never took another partner. Before she accepted the necklace, she had to know if Danny knew what he was getting himself into by offering her the necklace.

She paced nervously in her room. Her parents were out on a business meeting and she had invited Danny over so that they could talk. She still hadn't touched the necklace; if she held it, she would be forced to decide in that moment. The temperature in the room dropped suddenly causing Sam to turn to her window. Sitting on the window sill was none other than Danny Phantom, Amity Park's self-proclaimed protector. She opened her mouth to formulate a question when two white rings formed around the silver haired ghost's waist before travelling in opposite directions, one going up while the other travelled down. The boy who sat on her window was no longer the green eyes super hero, but the blue eyed boy who had been avoiding her for almost two months. Even though her had transformed, Danny's eyes still glowed slightly.

"You're a half ghost." She whispered, her eyes wide with shock. He stalked towards her as a predator would stalk his prey. He cornered her against her bed, his body mere centimeters away from hers. She gasped at the close proximity. "How did you find out what I was?"

"My mentor," he explained, his voice taking on a husky tone, "is an ancient ghost. He told me that this," he grabbed her hands and intertwined them with his own, "only happens with lust demons. Or in your case, my little succubus, half lust demons." As he had been speaking, he had lowered his head so that it was right beside hers. His breath tickled her neck and caused goose bumps to form all over her body. Between the breathtaking chill spreading through her core, her wild emotions and Danny's touch, Sam was in sensory overload. Her breath was beginning to escape in short pants that shook her slender fame.

Done with teasing, Danny gestured to the bed with raised eyebrows. Answering his unspoken question, she clambered onto the large piece of furniture and laid down in a completely submissive position. Needing no invitation, Danny climber on the bed and positioned himself so that he was hovering over top of her. He went to slant his lip over hers, but she stopped him by raising her hand and placing a single finger over his mouth. A small warning growl tore from the male's throat as he waited for Sam to formulate whatever she was going to verbalize.

"Is this a mating, or is it sex?" Danny looked at her for a moment, his emotions unreadable.

"You are my mate." He murmured to her gently. Sam nodded, her eyes softening.

"Transform." She murmured to him. "If this is to be a true mating, we have to be in ghost form." He nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. The two rings reappeared at his waist and travelled over his body, turning him into Phantom. The dark purple mist of Sam's transformation enveloped her, quickly removing her human traits and replacing them with her ghostly features. Glowing green clashed with vibrant gold before both pairs of eyes closed and the two participants kissed.

**A.N. - I was considering making this an M rated story but decided against it. I'm not in the mood to write smutt. Ah well. Leave a review, will you? **

**Au revoir mes amis.**

**~Serai**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam woke when she heard footsteps outside her room. Her body stiffened, causing the naked ghost beside her to shift and tighten his hold on her. Panic welled in her chest as she realized three things; first, they were naked, second, they were both in ghost form and third, her parents were home. Moving as little as she could, Sam looked out of the window to judge the time of day. The sun had not yet risen over the horizon, so her parents must have been able to come back early. She pried Danny's hand off of her midsection and got out of bed quietly. Both she and Danny's clothes were scattered around the bed, they had been tossed there last night in their lust.

Gathering the clothes and sorting them was an easy task, waking Danny on the other hand, was not. "Danny!" She hissed quietly. She reached out and shook his shoulder. When he rolled over and away from her hand, a growl rumbled through her chest. She needed to get him out of her room NOW before her parents came in and asked why she was naked and why there was a boy they had never seen before in her bed. She tried again. "Danny!" Her voice was now just below normal volume.

He stirred, his glowing green eyes blinking open. "Sam?" He questioned curiously. When her golden eyes flashed to the door in response, he understood. In moments, he was dressed and at her window sill casting an unhappy glance in her direction. "You'll put the necklace on?" He murmured to her. Sam had also gotten dressed and was now in human form standing beside him. She reached over and caressed his face gently.

"Later," she responded quietly, "I have to wait for my parents to settle down. I'm sure they'll harass me pretty soon." A grin split across his face at this information. "Now go, the last thing I need is my parents wondering why the infamous Danny Phantom is in my room." They shared a small kiss before he flew off into the brightening sky.

Her door flew open suddenly. "Oh Sammy-kins! Look what I bought you!" Sam turned around and had to stop herself from dying. Her mother stood in the doorway with two handfuls of frilly, lacy, PINK and boisterous gowns. For a brief moment, Sam prayed to whatever gods were out there. She would need a miracle to get away from her mother.

Tucker was very surprised when Danny called him at four thirty seven in the morning. What surprised him wasn't the fact that Danny called him; he was used to him calling him whenever he needed backup while dealing with the ghost. What surprised him was the fact that Danny sounded so elated first thing in the morning.

When a bunch of unintelligible words tumbled from the speaker, he was forced to stop his friend. "What the hell Danny? What are you even saying? You're speaking too fast man." A heavy sigh escaped his friend

"I mated with Sam." His voice was relatively calm now, but excitement was still detectable.

"You did WHAT with Sam?" Tucker was confused. The word 'mate' usually refers to having sex and from what he could tell; his best friend disliked the girl.

"I had sex with her Tuck." Danny responded bluntly.

"Whoa!" Tucker exclaimed in surprise. "I did _not_ see that one coming. What made you change your mind about her all of a sudden?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, it was pretty obvious that you hated her guts."

A groan came from the other end of the line. "Damn, no I don't dislike her. Look it's hard to explain; it's a ghost thing."

"Now I'm curious." Another groan and a minute of silence followed.

"There's a specific species of ghost classified as lust demons. You've heard of succubae and incubi?" Tucker hummed in acknowledgement. "Well every succubus has a predetermined mate, their life partner, or afterlife partner I guess. A succubus can only take a ghost as its mate; humans don't have the spectral energy for the soul binding. The mating is permanent." Danny inhaled noisily and was about to say something else when Tucker blurted out.

"So in a nutshell, you're permanently bonded to Sam, who you're implying is a succubus. That is some kinky shit."

"She's half succubus Tucker."

"…"

* * *

Somehow she was able to get rid of her mother before she had to try on the horrendous things her mother dared to call clothing. She was pretty sure she had told her mother that she was feeling ill, but she could quite remember. Her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of her mate and their weak empathic link. It would solidify once she donned the necklace he had given her. Now that she had the chance to put it on, she opened the lid to the small black bow and took out the accessory. The leather had been carefully handled and was soft to touch. The pendant thrummed with her mate's energy; he had obviously created it using his own energy. Her empathic link with Danny strengthened, she could feel him clearly now, almost as if he was right beside her.

Feeling much more content now that she could feel Danny clearly, the energy thrumming from his ghost half and the steady pulsing of his human emotions, she settled down at her computer. Quickly booting up the machine and typing in the password, Sam opened a tab to browse through her neglected email inbox. The few friends she had made in London had sent her emails and pictures of themselves and what they were doing. A bunch of spam mail had come in as well, but before she deleted them, one of the subjects caught her eye. Curiosity caused her to open the email.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Warning- You are being hunted_

_Succubus,_

_For committing the unforgivable crime of killing a human, you have been placed on our most wanted ghost list. We will give you a week to turn yourself in. If by Sunday at 11:59 PM you are not in our custody, we will begin our hunt for you. You have been warned. _

_Agent O_

_Dear citizen (or previous citizen) of London,_

_If you are not the succubus we are looking for, we apologize. Four months ago, a succubus attacked and killed an innocent man on the streets. We are looking for her in order to make the streets safer for everyone. If you have any information about the whereabouts of this vile ghost please contact us via email or phone call._

_Have a nice day,_

_Agent O_

Panic filled her entire being as she finished reading the email. The man she had attacked had been very much alive when she had left him on the street, but he must have died soon after from another cause. How they had figured out that she had taken energy from him she wasn't sure, but she was scared. Not for herself, but for her mate. If they hunted her and found her, they would find him. Their ecto-signatures were now intertwined along with their emotions.

Her breathing was beginning to come in heavy gasps, she was scared. She was petrified about what could happen to Danny. She pulled her knees up to her chest and did something very unusual. She cried.

* * *

Sensing Sam's turmoil, Danny had come rushing to her immediately. When he had felt their link coagulate not too long before, he had been relieved, but the second that she had become upset, he was set on edge. Something was drastically wrong with his mate, not physically, but emotionally and he had needed to know what was wrong. He flew through her window and into her room where he found her curled up in a ball on her office chair, sobbing. Moving swiftly, he gathered the young woman into his arms and murmured sweet nothings into her hair. Before he moved them to the bed, he took a quick glance at the open internet window. His green eyes glowed dangerously as he scanned the email quickly. The man who was daring to hunt his mate was signing his own death warrant.

**Je n'ai pas beaucoup à dire… Seulement un autre chapitre!**

**Au revoir mes lecteurs!**

**~Serai**

**OH! Et merci à Hellbreaker pour ton commentaire. J'espère que je reçois les autres commentaires! =D**

**Thank you, Hellbreaker, for your review. I hope I receive other reviews! =D**


End file.
